Revenge
by JustCallMeAmy
Summary: Claire's life is in danger. Someone wants their revenge and they will get it, no matter what. The only question is...will Claire survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like and if you do then review and thank you! ~ Amy :)**

**Claires P.O.V**

"Bye Myrnin", I spoke softly, before swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Goodbye Claire, don't forget to bring coffee and doughnuts tomorrow!", Myrnin shouted as I climbed up the stairs towards the alleyway.

With a smile, I continued walking down the alley, past Grandma Days house and onto the street. My smile soon faded when I noticed the sun was setting fast, the sky already becoming darker. I started to walk faster and after a few minutes, got onto Lot Street. It was dark now and I felt fear bubbling inside of me when I caught a glance of a pale face with blood red eyes. Suddenly my phone rang inside my pocket and I hurriedly pulled it out but kept walking, getting closer to the Glass House. I could see the lights shining through the windows.

"Claire, where are you!?", Shane asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm nearly home now", I answered.

"Please don't tell me you're walking...", Shane groaned.

Before I could answer, a hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me backwards. I screamed and another hand clamped over my mouth. The phone fell from my grip as I struggled to get away.

"Ssshh...be a good girl Claire", A familair voice whispered.

My screams were muffled and I fought harder to get away but it was useless. A moment later, the hand disappeared from my mouth but as I pulled in a breath to scream, a cloth was pressed against my face instead. I soon found myself slipping into unconsciousness, my eyelids becoming heavy and I was unwillingly consumed by darkness.

*  
**Shanes P.O.V**

Claire screamed and the line went dead. I sprang into action.

"Michael, Eve! Claire's in trouble!", I shouted.

They both hurried into the hallway from the kitchen.

"What...how do you know?", Michael asked.

"Oh god, Claire bear", Eve sobbed.

"I rang her and I heard her screaming and then the line went dead", I explained as I grabbed my duffel bag full of weapons.

Eve watched me for a moment before she rushed upstairs. She soon returned carrying her own weapons. Michael pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear after dialing numbers.

"Hello, Amelie? Claire is in trouble but we don't know what happened to her. We think she was kidnapped", Michael spoke.

After a moment, he put the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his car keys.

"Amelie is going to help, we have to go to Myrnin's lab. He can try find her", Michael said as we all hurried out to the car.

"We have to find her. If anything happens to her-", I began.

"We'll find her Shane", Eve said.

Please Claire, be alive.

**Ok, so I hoped you liked it. Review! :D :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really enjoying writing this, I'm obsessed with the Morganville Vampires :P**

**Claires P.O.V ~**

My eyes slowly opened and the memory of what happened came crashing down. I blinked and glanced around, taking in my surroundings. It seemed as if I was in an old, abandoned house. The paint was peelings off the walls. There was a broken window which a slight breeze was blowing through. Suddenly it clicked inside my head. I have been here before. Dean. He tried to kill me. Memories flooded my mind and I shuddered. A voice broke the silence of the room.

"Finally, you're awake", He said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Dean", I choked.

"The one and only", He laughed.

"Planning on draining me again?", I asked, attempting to sound strong but my voice came out weak and pathetic.

Dean's face hardened and he leant down towards me. "Oh no. I plan on doing much worse".

"I...I thought you were dead", I whispered.

"Nah, they just locked me up. They aren't very smart are they?", He replied while dragging a fingernail across my cheek.

He straightened up, staring down at me and produced a deadly sharp knife from his pocket. He twirled it in his fingers before reaching down and grabbing my arm. He dragged the knife along the skin and I winced in pain. Blood slowly trickled out of the cuts he began to make along both of my arms. The cuts were not deep enough to seriously injure but it hurt. With a smile, Dean put the bloody knife back into his pocket and loomed over me. He kicked me in the side and I groaned in pain. He laughed but it was slightly manical as he continued to kick me and he soon started to punch me. Eventually he stopped. I lay on the cold, hard ground, unable to move from the pain. My whole body ached and I felt so weak. My eyelids started to droop but I fought to stay awake.

"Aww...I was hoping you would stay awake, afterall...we are only getting started", Dean chuckled.

Suddenly, he on top of me and I soon realised what he was going to do as he began to unbuckle his belt. Using all my strength, I tried to struggle underneath him but he simply held me down. Tears streamed down my cheeks. He eventually got off of me, a smirk on his face. With trembling fingers, I fixed my clothes as tears continued to stream down my face. I felt physically sick. Why was he doing this to me?

"Having fun Claire?", Dean asked.

I pulled in a shaky breath and glared at him.

"My fr-friends will be looking for m-me", I sobbed.

"They'll find you...when I want them to", Dean snapped.

Before I could realise what was happening, Dean was kicking and punching me once again and something hard hit me on the head. My vision became blurry and I soon became unconscious.

**Dean is evil :O Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shanes P.O.V ~**

We arrived at Myrnin's lab and ran down the alleyway. Myrnin was already waiting outside but he was gone down the steps in a blur. I pounded down the stairs which led into his cluttered lab.

"Frank!", Myrnin bellowed.

I froze when the 2D image of Frank appeared in front of us. It was still hard to wrap my head around the fact that he was now a brain in a jar that basically powered Morganville.

"What do you want you old dog!?", Frank snapped, glaring at Myrnin.

His eyes landed on me and he smiled slightly. "Hi son".

"Hi".

"Frank, I need you to locate Claire...try locate her by that cell phone device", Myrnin commanded.

Eve rolled her eyes but her expression remained worried. Frank disappeared but his voice boomed out of speakers around the lab.

"I traced her phone...it's at those old warehouses on the other side of town. Wait a minute...thats where she was kept before, I remember it", Frank said as he appeared again.

At that moment, my phone rang inside my jean pocket. I hurriedly pulled it out and checked the caller id.

"It's Claire...", I whispered.

I pressed the button to put it on speaker and a scream blasted from the phone.

"Claire! Claire, are you ok!?", I shouted.

Eve clung onto Michael, tears sliding down her cheeks smearing her makeup.

"Hello Shane...miss your little Claire?", A voice spoke.

"Who is this!?", I demanded.

"It's Dean...you could say I'm an old friend of Claire's", He chuckled.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god-", I began shouting.

"It's too late for that...isn't it Claire", Dean laughed before there was a loud, snapping noise and a scream.

Everyone flinched and I noticed Myrnin running across the lab to the wall. He pressed his hands against it and soon, a portal appeared. Frank's image followed him and with one glance at me, he disappeared a moment later.

"We'll find you and I swear, I'll kill you for hurting Claire", I spoke, my voice low and dangerous.

There was a chuckle. "By then, Claire will be dead".

The line went dead and I stared at the phone, frozen in place. Michael grabbed my arm and I snapped out of it. We all followed Myrnin through the portal which would hopefully lead us to Claire before it was too late.

**Cliffhanger..kinda :P Review please, once again, I hope you are enjoying this :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, enjoy reading! :P**

**Claires P.O.V ~**

Once I, unforntunately, woke up again, Dean was about to do something. There was an evil glint in his eyes as he pulled something out from his pocket. I blinked to clear my vision and realised it was my mobile phone.

"What-", I choked.

"You dropped it but I thought I could use it to give your friends a little call", He spoke as he pressed buttons.

After a moment, he grinned and held the phone out. My heart fluttered when I heard Shane's voice. I attempted to concentrate and listen but my head was pounding. My eyelids started to droop but I fought to stay awake. I flinched as Dean was right in front of me, holding my wrist tightly.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god-", Shane's voice shouted.

"It's too late for that...isn't it Claire", Dean laughed before twisting my wrist until there was a snapping of bone.

I screamed in pain and cradled my broken wrist against my chest. The pain was unbearable. Tears slid down my cheeks. This was all my fault. I never should have walked home in the dark. I should have known better than to do that, especially in Morganville. Suddenly, Dean's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"By then, Claire will be dead".

My breath caught in my throat. Fresh tears stung my eyes but I blinked them away.

Dean shoved the phone into his pocket again. He turned to me and a moment later, he grabbed me and pulled me off the ground. I winced as he squeezed my arm where bruises and cuts covered it. Dean dragged me along towards a door in the corner of the room and we came out into an alleyway. I struggled to keep up with Dean who continued to drag me along.

My body hurt and I felt so weak.

I noticed we were standing in the street now, facing the road. As I glanced around, I realised I didn't know what part of Morganville we were in. Dean yanked my arm now and I groaned as the cuts and bruises began to hurt again. He opened the door to a battered looking truck and shoved me into the front seat. I didn't bother trying to escape, my body was too weak and I was practically lost. Dean jumped into the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition. The car started and Dean pulled onto the road.

After a few minutes, I began to recognise the street we were on. Dean pulled out my phone again and clicked the button.

"If you want to see Claire again, meet me at Founders Square in five minutes...you should all come along for the show", He chuckled before throwing the phone onto the seat.

He glanced over at me and smirked. I fought back tears. All I could think of was my friends and family. I missed them so much. Eve, Michael, Shane. Shane. I loved him so much. All of them. I just hope I can see them one more time.

**Please review :) Next chapter is good {I think x)} **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shane's P.O.V ~**

We all tumbled through the portal into Amelie's office. She was sitting at the desk, shuffling through papers but her gaze turned to us as we entered the room. Myrnin hurried over to her and she raised a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Myrnin what is the meaning of this?", She asked before gesturing to all of us.

"Claire has been taken by Dean, I located her but I'm positive we will need extra help as we don't know how dangerous Dean is...", Myrnin explained.

Amelie simply nodded and opened her mouth to speak but my phone rang loudly. Everyone turned and stared at me. I quickly pulled it out and pressed the button to turn on the loud speaker.

"If you want to see Claire again, meet me at Founders Square in five minutes...you should all come along for the show".

He hung up and the room was silent until Amelie spoke, her voice filled with power.

"Follow me, I shall gather some of my guards and we shall wait outside for them".

We followed Amelie out of her office and down long hallways until we reached the entrance into the building. Amelie spoke quietly with what I assumed was a guard. Michael had an arm around Eve's waist and whispered in her ear which seemed to calm her down. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I ran a hand through my hair, hoping and praying that Claire was ok. I loved her so much. I couldn't lose her, I needed her.

"Shane", Michael said, shaking my shoulder gently.

"Huh what?", I asked, shaking my head, distracted from my thoughts.

"Come on, we're going outside to wait now", Michael answered as he held onto Eve's hand.

I took a deep breath and nodded before following everyone else out, one thing on my mind.

_Claire._

I gazed up at the sky and noticed it was becoming brighter which meant the sun would be rising soon. After a few minutes of silence, the noise of an engine could be heard clearly. A battered looking truck pulled up by the sidewalk and Dean, I presumed, stepped out. He hurried to the passenger side and pulled Claire out. Although it wasn't the Claire I had seen earlier. This Claire was badly beaten and stumbled along with Dean. Bruises and cuts covered her arms and her face. I noticed her wrist hung limply by her side while Dean gripped her other arm. Her eyes locked with mine. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and keep her safe in my arms. But Amelie had instructed us to stay where we were. We didn't know how dangerous this guy was or how stable. By the looks of what he did to _my _Claire, he was very unstable. My hands balled into fists at my sides. I would make sure he got what he deserved after this.

**Review! :D Next chapter is better, I promise :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Claire's P.O.V ~**

We arrived at Founders Square and Dean jumped out of the car. He came around, opened the passenger door and roughly pulled me out. I noticed that the sun had began rising, casting sunbeams in every direction as it illuminated the town.

I glanced around the street as Dean pulled me towards the familiar building. I could have sworn I saw a couple of pale faces hiding in the shadows.

"Be quiet", Dean whispered in my ear.

I looked at him in confusion then realised why he has said that. A group of people of familiar faces were waiting for us. Amelie, Myrnin, Michael, Eve and Shane. There were also men standing around them but they were closer to Amelie. Her guards. My eyes locked with Shane's and my heart fluttered inside my chest. Eve suddenly burst into tears and Michael wrapped her in his arms but his gaze stayed on me. Amelie stepped forward.

"Dean...please let Claire go and give her to us", She spoke calmly but the order was evident in her voice.

Dean laughed. "You really think I'm going to let her go that easy?".

He wrapped his hand around my throat but not hard enough to cut of my breathing. The other hand pressed something against my temple. I sucked in a breath. Everyone else tensed and Myrnin had to grab onto Shane.

It was a gun.

"I'll shoot her right now if anyone comes closer", Dean shouted.

"Why are you doing this?", Amelie asked.

"Revenge. Claire is important to this town. If I get rid of her, then it will ruin everything and because she trusts vampires. I really do hate vampires. I was interrupted last time I tried to kill Claire", Dean said, slowly lowering the gun and releasing his grip on me.

'What is he doing?', I thought to myself.

I stumbled forward but caught my balance.

It startled everyone when Dean began laughing manically. I stared at him, unsure of what to do. Should I run to Shane and the others or stay where I am. By the looks of it, Dean was ready to snap at any moment.

"Claire...-", Shane called.

"No!", Dean screamed before raising the gun.

One shot was fired. Everything went quiet.

Pain shot through my chest, hot, excruciating pain. I gasped and collasped onto the ground.

**Cliffhanger! :o I hopefully will be updating soon so review please :) ~ Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! Enjoy :)**

**Shanes P.O.V ~**

The gunshot echoed through the air. I watched in horror as Claire collasped onto the ground.

"Claire!", I screamed as I ran towards her, Michael and Eve following behind me.

I knelt beside Claire and carefully pulled her into my arms. Blood was pumping out from her chest where the bullet had hit her. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks and I gently wiped them away with my thumb.

"Shane", Claire whispered.

"I'm here baby. Hold on Claire. Please, just hold on", I spoke softly before the tears overflowed and streamed down my face.

Michael held onto a sobbing Eve who held one of Claires hands while I held the other. I noticed how her skin was turning pale and she was becoming cold.

Suddenly, a loud snapping noise caused me to lift my head. Myrnin dropped Dean's lifeless body on the ground before walking over to us. He stared at Claire with a pained expression. He had cared about her.

"Shane...I lo-love you", Claire whispered.

I turned back to her and leant down to press my lips against hers.

"I love you too".

Claire sucked in a breath and turned to Eve and Michael.

"I love you both".

Eve began crying again, causing black streaks to run down her face.

"Oh Claire-bear...we love you too, but you are going to make it through this!".

"You're strong Claire, you always have been", Michael spoke softly.

Claire smiled sadly. Suddenly, she gasped and her eyes widened. After a moment, her eyes slowly closed and she became limp in my arms.

"Claire...no, no, no...Claire!", I cried.

Amelie knelt down beside me and gently took Claire's body from my arms and laid her flat on the ground. She brushed a strand of hair away from her pale face.

"You can save her...", Amelie said, staring at me with cool, grey eyes.

She could save her. By turning her into a vampire. At that moment, I decided that I didn't care, as long as I had Claire in my life. I loved her. I couldn't stand the pain of losing her. I've already lost my family. Not Claire too.

"Change her", I whispered.

Amelie simply nodded before bending down towards Claire's neck. After she pulled away, Amelie used her fangs to wrip open her wrist and she pressed it against Claire's mouth, the blood spurting inside and down her throat.

"You may want to stand back", Myrnin said, glancing at Eve and then me.

I didn't want to but I knew that if Claire hurt any of us, even though she couldn't control it, she would never forgive herself.

A few minutes passed and I watched as Claire's body changed. Her skin went from deathly pale to vampire pale. Her hair seemed darker and it rested on her shoulders in waves. The wounds all over her body healed completely. Her features became more defined. She was even more beautiful.

"Wow", Eve whispered as she gazed at Claire's changing body.

I simply nodded in agreement.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed someone walking towards us and they were carrying something. I turned my head to see Amelie with a handful of blood bags.

"She should awaken now", Myrnin murmured.

Slowly, Claire's eyes fluttered open to reveal crimson red orbs.

**I hoped you liked it! Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I hope you like it! :)**

**Claires P.O.V ~**

Fire.

That's what it felt like throughout my body. It was burning me relentlessly. I wanted to scream in pain but my mouth wouldn't open.I couldn't control any part of my body. Suddenly the burning intensified. A moment later, the fire ebbed away.

It was followed by a feeling of ice coursing through my veins. The burning sensation completely stopped and I took my last breath. I was supposed to be dead but I felt in control of my body.

I felt strong.

I felt...thirsty.

My eyes snapped open and my vision was red. The heartbeats were so close. I could almost feel the blood run down my throat, the thick, delicious blood. All of a sudden, someone was holding me down on the ground but I didn't struggle. My mouth was pulled open and a substance was poured in. I gratefully swallowed the blood.

I blinked to clear my vision and a gasp escaped my mouth.

Somebody helped me to my feet. Myrnin. He smiled slightly at me but I turned away and stared at Shane.

"I-I'm a...vampire", I whispered, eyes widening.

"Claire-", Shane spoke before stepping towards me.

"Don't...please, just don't Shane. I understand...you don't want me now", I spoke softly, tears welling in my eyes.

"What...of course I want you Claire, it doesn't matter that you're a vampire. I still love you", Shane said before wrapping me up in a hug.

I gently wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Clairebear!", Eve exclaimed, pulling me from Shane and squeezing me in her arms.

I smiled and shook my head put hugged her back. When she pulled me back, Michael pulled me into a hug aswell.

"Now I'm not the youngest vampire", He laughed.

With a smile, I pulled back and Shane wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Claire...I trust Michael will help you adapt to your new lifestyle", Amelie spoke.

We both nodded and watched as she walked away, followed closely by her guards. I turned to Myrnin who bowed deeply at me before turning and disappearing into the shadows of an alleyway.

"So...shall we go home?", Shane asked.

"Yes please...I'm tired after all the drama", I sighed.

"Claire, we could use a portal...we can't exactly walk, the sun is rising", Michael said, pointing to the sky.

I nodded and we went into the building which held Amelie's office. I imagined the Glass House and a portal soon appeared on the wall. Shane grabbed my hand as we stepped through it, Eve and Michael behind us.

Once we were all back in the safety and comfort of the house, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears slid down my cheeks and I collapsed onto the couch. Shane pulled me into him and I cried against his t-shirt.

"Sshh...it's okay. Dean's gone now", He whispered.

A few minutes passed before the tears stopped.

"I'm going to have a shower...blood covered clothes aren't exactly nice to wear..", I said, staring down at my ruined clothes.

I stood up and hurried upstairs. Once I had grabbed clean clothes, I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped and stepped under the hot water. The tears were uncontrollable now.

**Review please! It is greatly appreciated :P :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Shanes P.O.V ~**

"Hey slacker, come help with dinner!", Eve shouted from inside the kitchen.

With a smile, I padded down the hallway and into the kitchen where Eve was stirring sauce at the stove. Michael was setting the plates down onto the table.

"What do you want me to do?", I asked.

"Cook the pasta", Eve instructed before tasting the sauce and smiling in approval.

After a few minutes, we divided out the pasta and set it down on the table. Michael put two sports bottles into the microwave and then put them on the table.

Claire walked in to the kitchen and slowly sat down without a word. I shared a worried look with Eve and Michael.

"Hey Clairebear, you ok?", Eve asked softly as she sat down.

Claire nodded and smiled slightly before twirling the spaghetti with her fork. I plopped down beside her and leant over to kiss her cheek.

We ate in silence for a while. Claire reached over and picked up the sports bottle and slowly held it to her lips. She drank some and sighed heavily.

"Whats wrong?", Michael asked.

"It's just...it's going to take a while to get used to, thats all", Claire replied, smiling sadly.

"Hey...you'll be alright...I love you", I said gently.

"I love you too", Claire smiled before leaning towards me.

I pressed my lips against hers.

"Awww", Eve giggled.

We all laughed and continued eating dinner. Another normal evening at the Glass House.

**Claires P.O.V ~**

"Hey...you'll be alright...I love you", Shane said gently.

"I love you too", I said smiling before leaning towards him.

He gently pressed his lips to mine and everything else faded away.

"Awww", Eve giggled.

We pulled away and all of us laughed before we continued eating our dinner, Eve and Shane occasional fighting and we talked about the most random things. It was a normal evening at the Glass House.

I may be a vampire now but Shane still loved me no matter what and I had Eve and Michael, my best friends. I knew I would be ok even after everything that had happened.

Right now, I was happy.


	10. Authors Note

**Hello, so that is the end of my first fanfiction! **

**Thank you to all the readers and to the people who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! - Amy :)**


	11. Sequel?

**Hello again! **

**Ok so a few people have asked if I will be making a sequel to this story and the answer is yes. I am currently planning it and I shall start writing soon but I'm not sure when I will be posting it here yet. Thanks again to all the readers and to everyone who left a review! - Amy :)**


End file.
